kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
KQ5NES deaths
KQ5 for the NES has similar deaths to the pc versions (both floppy and cd-rom) buth with some minor differences in text here or there or different animations. Some deaths are completely missing. Some texts are censored. Compare with KQ5 deaths. Serenia *On all river screens, clicking hand on river (it is not possible to walk into the river) Graham heads to a specific spot on each screen near the river. Cedric warns too late 'Wait, Graham! Be careful...!' (this was the warning given near the town in the floppy version). Graham falls in, but remains in one place raises his arms in the air bobs about two times time before sinking to the bottom of the river). The narrator states as in the floppy version 'This ain't no swimmin' hole, Graham! *Walking too close to the snake, Graham automatically walks closer to the snake it strikes. The game comments Watch for those critters, Graham. (a comment used in the floppy version for various creatures). *The bear raises both arms and gives Graham a 'bear hug' hitting him with both arms at the same time. Then he drags Graham off by one arm. Then it warns about not feeding the bears. *Graham tries to open bottle. Gets trapped inside, bottle bounces on genie close up screen. The game warns about keeping things bottled up inside. *Graham tied up in the basement, can't escape his bonds. Innkeeper will soon put him out of his misery. *Graham escape, but returns. Get's rubbed out for good. Not a smart move. Desert *A scorpion runs up to and attacks Graham as soon as he enters any brushland area south of the screen west of the Bee Tree. The narrator comments "Watch for those critters, Graham. *At temple oasis, one bandit runs across the screen on horseback and yells: "Aha! An intruder", then strikes graham who falls over. The game warns to watch out for bad guys. *Bandit comes out of left tent, yells 'an intruder' then stabs Graham. Not a very smart move... *Graham wakes bandit in right tent. Who wants to know who he, is and thinks he is a spy, and stabs Graham. Not a smart move. *Graham tries to get gold from all around the temple, and the chest in the center. Door closes, Graham gets to practice his tiddlywinks. Dark Forest *Graham becomes lost in the forest, and "Graham realizes the Witch was right! He will NEVER leave this forest!" Falls down to his knees as if starving or fatigued (like in the desert). NES death only (replaces spider death). *Graham is turned into a toad. The old witch has caught him toadily off guard (one of the few deaths in the NES remake to have its own closeup graphic of Graham in toad form). *Graham falls off the bridge in front of Witch's house. Gotta watch those drop-offs. Mountains *Graham slips to his death near the top of the path (where the sled is used) if he tries to climb down the hill (there is no ice bridge at the bottom of the path as in the PC version, in the pc version he'll slip down the hill but can climb back up). *Icebella tells Graham and Cedric that they will both be locked away in a cave. Then tells the wolves to take them away. It says its not a pretty sight. (the reference to death is edited out from the original script, likely for censorship) *Graham falls of cliff. Last step is a doozy. *Graham freezes to death. "How does it feel to be a 'POP'... cicle, Graham?" *Graham falls from rope on branch. "The branch was not the best choice." *Graham's ice step collapses. That was a fatal step. *Yeti grabs Graham. What an abominable situation. *Bab rock breaks free of egg. You shouldn't feed the animals Graham. Beach and Sea *A tentacle wraps around the boat and destroys it. That was a nasty sea creature. *Graham is washed out to sea by waterfall. The sea is too cold for swimming. Down down down to the bottom of the sea. *The boat sinks, also down to the bottom of the sea. *Two harpies argue over Graham (there are only two). One carries Graham off. Hate to harp on the subject, Graham's finished. Mordack's Island *Graham is electrocuted by dragon statues. The eyes have it. Maze and Castle *Dink slams both arms down on Graham. Don't mess with Dink Graham. Shouldn't mess with dink graham. *Cat runs off and alerts Mordack, or MOrdack discovers Graham. He burns/electrocutes Graham alive. Mordack shows no mercy. *Graham makes wrong spell choices. That wasn't the smart move. *Graham didn't save Crispin. Mordack fries Graham.Poor Graham, Mordack shows no mercy. Category:KQ5NES